One Hikari
by The Lunar Rainbow
Summary: One Hikari alone with three Yamis. What could possibly go wrong?
1. I'm bored

**One Hikari**

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic.. and attempt at humor.

So, I hope at least one thing in this story makes you smile!

Disclaimer: I am **not** Kazuki Takahashi, therefore I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Obviously..

So, without further ado... :)

* * *

_Somewhere in Cairo Egypt near the Pharoah's tomb..._

"Malik. Rishid and I are going to run some errands, do you need anything?" Isis Ishtar asked as she was heading out the door.

Malik shook his head and replied, "Nope, I've got everything I need."

"Master Malik, if you want I can---"

"No Rishid, I told you.. I'm 17, I think I can handle staying at home without your supervision." Malik said smugly.

"Yes, but what about----"

"And I am perfectly capable of caring for my own yami." Malik said cutting Rishid off again.

Rishid just bowed politely and said, "Very well. I shall go then."

"Malik, you'd better keep an eye on Marik.. I don't want anyone or anything in this house destroyed, maimed, or sent to the shadow realm!" Isis warned

"Sister, you've taken all the forks, knives, and butter knives out of the kitchen.. it's yami-proof. And I have the millennium rod with me, so he can't send anything to the shadow realm!" Malik explained annoyed that Isis and Rishid didn't believe he was capable to be alone with Marik.

Isis sighed, "Okay Malik, I trust you... but if when we come back, and this house is wreaking havoc, then from now on Rishid will have to babysit the both of you!"

Malik groaned. "Fine Isis, you can go now."

Isis nodded politely to her brother and turned to the door with Rishid following close behind.

Once Malik heard the door shut he sighed in relief, "Finally!"

_"I can't believe they didn't think I was capable to be alone with my yami. I mean I can control my own yami!"_ Malik thought to himself. "..Where is Marik anyway?"

"Hikari, I'm bored!" Shouted a familiar deep voice; and as if on cue, Marik came strolling in the living room where he plopped down on the black leather sofa near where Malik was standing.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Malik asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Give me the millennium rod." Marik demanded.

"No! You'll start using mind control and sending everything to the shadow realm!" Malik shouted holding the millennium rod tight. "If you're bored why don't you watch tv?"

"Hikari!" Marik whined as he turned on the tv, thinking of ways to get a hold of the milliennium rod; since for the moment it wasn't three against one. And he knew just how to manipulate Malik.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_In a museum in Cairo, Egypt.. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jounouchi, Anzu, and Honda were attending a cemenar and tour of Egypt that Ryou's father was hosting._

"Ryou, I'm bored!" Bakura complained as he sat unwillingly with his former host and group of people he didn't care much for.

"Bakura, shhh! You might learn something." Ryou whispered turning back to look at the speaker of the cemenar.

"I already know everything I've ever wanted to know about damn Egypt! I lived there!" Bakura said crossing his arms.

Yami was bored as well, but he wasn't about to be childish and start complaining about it. He was seconds away from dosing off until, The speaker then said something about "The Nameless Pharoah." This caught Yami's attention and he decided to listen.

The cemenar went on, and about an hour passed as the moved on the subject of tomb robbers.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he began to listen to what the speaker was saying. "I robbed that tomb, and no curse was put on me! This is ridiculous." He sunk back into his chair and sighed. "Ryou, when are we going to Marik's?"

Ryou turned to his yami and said in a low whisper, "Bakura I told you we're all going to visit the Ishtar's after the cemenar and tour, behave and be quiet."

_"That will take forever!" _Bakura thought to himself._ "I'll go visit Marik on my own then.."_ a sly smirk came across the face of the former tomb robber as he thought of a perfect way to get out of this.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bakura said to his Hikari as he got up to sneak off.

Yami watched Bakura walk off. He was somewhat suspicious and bored out of his skull so he decided to follow Bakura on his escapade.

Yami stood up from his seat forgetting to tell Yugi he was leaving.

"Yami, where are you going?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

Yami thought up something quickly. "Uh, to the bathroom to... wash my hands.."

Yugi seemed fine with the answer turned back to listen to the rest of the cemenar.

Yami made his way out the door to follow Bakura.

**

"Where the hell do the Ishtar's live...?"Bakura said aloud to himself. He knew they formerly guarded the Pharoah's tomb, but that's about it.

"Why don't you use that milliennium ring of yours to find the millennium rod... that should lead you to the Ishtars." The former pharoah suggested.

"Pharoah! Why are you here?" Bakura snapped.

"Same reason as you. I already know all there is to know about Egypt, and the way the re-tell our history is completely wrong. ...and I was bored." Yami said smirking. "So, can I join you tomb robber?"

"Fine, you can come." Bakura said almost unwillingly.

Bakura's millennium ring began to glow, and the ancient bright golden pointers pointed directly ahead, to an average sized stone home, just above the pharoah's tomb.

"That must be it." Yami said as they walked through the sand torward the stone house.

"Wow Pharoah, what gave you that idea?" Bakura asked with his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Yami just rolled his eyes.

They soon approached the beige colored door of the Ishtar home. Yami balled his hand up into a fist and knocked on the door twice.

The door creaked open slowly and before them stood a platinum blonde, lavender eyed Egyptian.

"Yami? Bakura? Wow! What on earth are you two doing here?" Malik beamed.

* * *

And thus concludes chapter one.

Nothing exciting or hilarious yet since it's just the beginning, but soon!  
:)

Let me know what you thought so far!

Lots of love and fluff,

The Lunar Rainbow


	2. Millennium Rod

Disclaimer: Once again, I obviously do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...

* * *

"Well..." Yami began, "We arrived here with Yugi and the others to attend cemenar and tour of Egypt Ryou's father is hosting and---"

"We were bored out of our skulls, so we thought you could cease our boredom." Bakura bluntly stated. "No need to go into unnecessary detail; so are you going to invite us in, or keep us standing here all day?"

"Oh, well..you see, I'm kind of busy at the moment..." The blonde Egyptian admitted.

"With what pray tell?" Bakura snapped crossing his arms.

"Well....." Malik started to say, until a boisterous voice boomed from within the house.

"Hikari, who is that?" Marik shouted from the spacious living room.

Bakura smirked hearing Marik's voice. "Ah, just the person I wanted to see." he said, pushing Malik out of the way, walking into his house.

"Hey!" Malik said disgruntled. "I don't remember inviting you in!"

Seeing how Malik was preoccupied with Bakura, Yami took this opportunity and walked inside as well.

"Long time no see Marik." Bakura said as he walked torwards the spiky haired Egyptian.

"Well, if it isn't the tomb robber!" Marik said standing up from the couch he was sitting on. He turned to Bakura, only to see Yami standing two feet away. "And the Pharoah too? My, things just got a lot more interesting." he gave an evil grin. "And what brings you here?"

"We were bored, so I thought I'd come visit you for a little harmless demented fun. Just like the good old days." Bakura said smirking.

"Sounds like a plan." Marik said with a smirk of his own.

"No!" Malik yelled. "Absolutely not! You two have to leave, I have to keep Marik under control, and everything has to be in complete perfect order!"

"I don't remember you being my Hikari, or the boss of me." Bakura said with a glare towering over Malik.

Malik began to get frustrated. He wasn't about to be blamed for the shenanigans they get into. "Listen, if you don't leave. Then I will have no choice but to send you to the shadow realm!" Malik threatened whipping out the millennium rod.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Malik." Marik said in an attempt to keep his hikari from blowing a fuse.

"Tch. Fine, if we promise not to do anything.. can we stay?" Bakura asked with a grumble.

Malik sighed and said with a strict tone, "Alright. But, if I so much as see you two destroying the house, plotting world domination, or corrupting the Pharoah, then you're leaving!" Malik walked out, leaving Marik and Bakura in the living room alone.

The two Yami's began to converse amongst themselves.

"So, we're definately going to have some twisted fun, right?" Marik asked.

"Oh, hell yes." Bakura assured him. "But, we need to figure out a way to get the millennium rod from Malik.. because it's no fun if only one of us has a millennium item; that and your hikari is being a bitch."

They sat for a moment and pondered on how to steal the millennium rod away from Malik.

"I have an idea." Marik stated.

"Well, out with it." Bakura said waiting.

Marik leaned over and whispered something into Bakura's ear. Bakura's former scowl turned into a devious smirk. "I like it.. lets put the idea into play and go find Malik." Bakura said making his way out of the living room with Marik following.

Yami was leaning against the wall, and listening to everything the two demented yami's were plotting. _"Hm.."_ The former Pharoah thought to himself. _"I think I'll join the madness, what's a little harmless fun. I'll stop if it gets too out of hand."_ He followed Marik and Bakura on their quest to seize the millennium rod.

**

Malik was in the kitchen putting away dishes from the dish washer, humming to himself rather contently.

Bakura and Marik brashly made their way into the kitchen standing in front of Malik, blocking him from the cabinet he was putting clean dishes into.

"Can I help you two?" Malik asked raising an eyebrow.

"As a matter a fact, you can." Bakura said grasping Malik's arm making him drop the glass dish he was holding, causing it to hit the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Bakura! Let go of me this instant! I have the millennium rod you know!" Malik shouted threateningly as he felt for his millennium rod on his belt loop with his free arm. "....My millennium rod is missing!"

"Oh Hikari, you should now we are always one step ahead of you." Marik said in a dark tone. "I have the----- wait. Where the hell is the millennium rod?!"

"You idiot! You were supposed to take it when I seized him!" Bakura growled still holding on to Malik.

"I did! But, I don't have it now!" Marik said looking around frantically.

"Well find it! Millennium items don't just dissappear in mid-air!" Bakura snapped.

"Let me go now!" Malik barked at him.

Bakura ignorned the hikari and looked around for the millennium rod himself, still keeping a tight grip on the sane lavender eyed Egyptian.

"Looking for this?" Yami asked as he stepped in holding the millennium rod.

"What?! Pharoah! How in Ra's name did you get the rod?" Marik demanded to know.

Yami started, "Well I---"

"Nevermind, I don't care. Just hand it over!" Marik said grouchily.

"Are you crazy?! Pharaoh, give me the millennium rod! Don't listen to these two psycos!" Malik shouted.

"Quiet you fool!" Bakura said tightening the grasp he had on Malik's arm. "Give it to Marik Pharoah, and we won't have to do away with you."

"Marik, I'll give it to you under one condition.." Yami began.

"What! You can't be serious!" Malik said in a defeated tone.

"I'm listening Pharoah..." Marik said with a quizzical look on his face.

"I will give it to you if------ hey! What happened to the millennium rod?" Yami asked shocked as it was no longer in his hand.

Bakura smirked as he all of a sudden held the rod in his one free hand. "Look Pharoah, I've robbed tombs with the greatest traps imaginable, and snuck up on an army of over 1,000 soldiers. It wasn't hard to steal the millennium rod from you." he said smugly.

The Pharoah gave an out of character pouty face. "But, my plan was fool proof!" He whined.

"But not thief proof!" Bakura pointed out. He threw the millennium rod to Marik. "So, "Great Pharoah," will you partake in our devious actions?"

Yami shrugged and muttered, "I'd be ganged up on if I was against it, so I suppose to an extent.."

"Excellent, I'm glad you see things our way. Now, what to do with this one?" Bakura said as he lifted Malik's arm as if he were some toy.

"Ouch!" Malik exclaimed. "Release me right now or else!"

"Or else what? You're not so tough on your own, and without the millennium rod." Marik clenched the millennium rod in his left hand and knelt down to where Malik was being held by the arm. He lifted up Malik's chin so they were only a couple inches apart. He gave a rather psycotic grin and broke into a bustle of maniacal laughter. "Let the torture commence."

* * *

Please review, and let me know what you thought! ^_^

-The Lunar Rainbow


	3. Meat!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.. :P

* * *

"I love the idea of torture, but seeing as we have what we want. Perhaps I'll let him go for now.." Bakura said releasing Malik's arm.

Malik's arm where Bakura's hand formerly held him now had a slight rosy tinge from the pressure of his grip.

_"I promised I'd keep him under control, ugh! Isis will never leave me alone with Marik again!"_ Malik muttered to himself in defeat.

"So, this is your hikari's room?" Bakura asked as he and Marik walked into Malik's room and started going through all of his dresser drawers.

"Yeah, this is it. I'm never allowed in here though." Marik admitted as he began looking curiously through some of the papers Malik had laying around on his desk.

Yami decided to snoop around too. He nonchalantly flipped through a magazine that was laying on Malik's bed.

"What do you think you're doing! Get out of my bedroom!" Malik shouted at them as he stormed into the room. "Marik, put those down! And Bakura stay out of my dresser, and Pharoah... I can't believe you let these two corrupt you!"

"Oh Hikari.. you still think you're the boss? Without the millennium rod, you're powerless." Marik said stroaking Malik's face with the ancient artifact.

Marik pushed the millennium rod out of his face. "Ugh, just when I thought I had you behaving Marik, you do something like this! This is my house, and I order you to leave before I have to take drastic measures!"

"Malik, you're not in control anymore." Bakura said with a maniacal grin.

**

For what seemed like a matter of seconds, Malik was tied up to a dining chair with rope and whatever other random material the two yamis could find to bind him.

"Marik! Bakura! Untie me!" Malik demanded squirming in the wooden chair trying to break free from the constriction of the ropes on his body.

"You're not in a very good situation to be making demands Hikari." Marik stated smirking evily.

"I think we should have a little sadistic fun with him." Bakura said walking back torwards the kitchen. "Perhaps painful torture?"

He slowly pulled open the utensil drawer only to be dissapointed.

"What the hell, Spoons and sporks!? Where are all the knives Marik?"

"Isis doesn't keep knives, or forks in the house anymore because she doesn't "trust" me." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Well, how in Ra's name are we going to torture him for entertainment?" Bakura asked frustrated.

Marik thought for a moment and picked up a spork. "We could poke him with a spork! It's pointy and it could be used as a weapon.."

"You fool, I'm not using a spork!" Bakura scowled.

"Well, what do we use then?" Marik asked putting the spork away.

"You don't need weapons to torture someone." Yami pointed out walking torwards them. "You have Malik basically at your will. You can do what ever you want! Like humliation.."

Bakura smirked, "Wow Pharaoh, If I knew you had such a devious mind, I would've asked you to hang out with me millennia ago! But, he's got a very good point.."

The three Yamis looked back over at Malik in the dining room who was wiggling about and shouting a few Egyptian curse words while continuously demanding he be untied.

"Well, what does Malik hate? ..we could use that against him." Bakura asked with a malicious tone.

Marik perked up as he knew the answer right away, "My Hikari hates meat. He's a vegetarian!"

"Ah, meat. Where do you keep the meat Marik?" Bakura asked the psycotic Egyptian.

"Well, "we" techincally don't have any, but I have a secret stash." Marik said licking his lips.

"Go get it then." Bakura ordered.

Marik went to a random direction of the house, and came back with a fresh bloody steak.

"Exellent." Bakura said almost in a whisper as he looked at the blood dripping from the slab of meat. "Let's feed it to your bossy Hikari."

Yami looked in discust as he thought of someone devouring raw bloody meat.

Bakura and Marik made their way over to Malik with the raw steak.

"Oh Hikari!" Marik said in a singsong voice. "We've got a gift for youuuu!"

Bakura shoved the meat in the face and said, "Eat it!"

Malik took one look at the vile stubstance dangling infront of him and gaged. "No! Absolutely not!" he turned away closing his eyes.

"You see.. we're not taking no for an answer.." Bakura said brashly.

"Wait! At least cook the meat first!" Yami suggested valiantly. "No one should be forced to eat that bloody raw meat."

"Very well." Bakura said pulling the meat away from Malik's face. He threw the putrid meat to Marik. "Marik, cook it!"

"I dont know how to cook! I'm not even allowed near fire." Marik grumbled.

"Fine, I'll do it. My Hikari is girly and cooks all the time. It can't be that hard." Bakura said taking the constant blood-dripping steak into the kitchen leaving a bloody crimson trail behind him.

Five minutes passed and the awful smell of burning meat accompanied with a huge gray smog cloud filled the air.

Soon after, Bakura exited the kitchen coughing, and held a tiny block of charred meat. (Or what used to be meat.)

"Where is the steak?" Yami asked looking at Bakura who was holding something that looked like a chunk of charcoal.

"This IS the steak Pharoah." Bakura snapped, glaring at Yami.

"Well, whatever it's cooked! Here Malik, eat it!" Marik said taking the steak-rock and shoving it into his Hikari's mouth. "Now, swallow it."

"Mmf!" Malik's face turned a sickly color. The scorched meat was the most repulsive and gruesome thing that has ever passed his lips. After what seemed like an eternity sitting in his mouth, he swallowed. Merely seconds later, it came back up.. all over Bakura's shoes.

Bakura looked in discust at the mess that lie in a puddle on, and around his shoes. "Great idea Marik, your Hikari just threw up all over my shoes!"

Marik and Yami were now laughing at Bakura's misfortune.

"Ugh!" Bakura growled kicking off his soiled shoes.

"You all are unbelievable!" Malik groaned. "Oh, you are dead when I get out of this chair Marik! I swear!"

The three Yami's ignored Malik's threats, as they knew he couldn't do a thing.

"Malik is going to pay for vomiting all over my shoes!" Bakura muttered.

"Bakura, I have an idea." Marik said smirking slightly.

"Is it one that doesn't involve vomit?" Bakura asked still slightly irritated.

Marik nodded, then lifted his millennium rod and said in a low tone, "Mind control."

* * *

Please review! ^_^

-The Lunar Rainbow


	4. Mind Control

A/N: I just wanted to say, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You make writing this story more fun. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. of course.

* * *

"Mind control?" Bakura asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. My it's my personal favorite!" Marik began dementedly lick the millennium object.

"Why not, it sounds like fun." Bakura stated at the thought. "So Pharaoh, you didn't really participate much with the meat. Will you join us this time?"

"Sure." Yami said with an unusual grin. "What shall we have Malik do?"

"Everything." Marik said devilishly

Bakura grinned. "Do you have a camera in this Ra forsaken place?"

"I think so... Why?" Marik asked.

"For memories." Bakura simply smirked. Then his manical laughter echoed through out the room.

**

Yami strolled torwards the bonded, sane-minded, platinum blonde Egyptian boy as he was told to.

"Malik, I've come to untie you." Yami said while loosening the ropes that bound his arms together.

"Thank you Pharoah! I knew those two lunatics hadn't fully corrupted you." Malik beamed rubbing his aching wrists.

Yami merely smiled as he un-tied the rest of the ropes and other objects. "There, you're free."

"If it weren't for you I would have never gotten off that chair!" Marik said as he stood up relieved. He turned around only to see his own yami staring him down. "Marik! ...Oh Ra!"

"Hello Hikari." Marik greeted him darkly. He brought out the millennium rod and put Marik under it's ancient power.

"Now my little mind slave, you're under my control." Marik grinned evily as he and Yami walked back into the living room where Bakura was waiting.

* * *

_Meanwhile...back at the cemenar,_

Everyone clapped as the speaker concluded the cemenar and announced the tour was about to begin.

"Hey, where is Yami?" Honda asked as he noticed the seat beside Yugi was empty.

"He said about an hour and a half ago he was going to wash his hands.." Yugi stated. "But, he should've been back by now."

"Now that you mention it, Bakura has been missing for quite a while too." Ryou added.

Both Yugi and Ryou look at one another meekly, then groan in unison.

"This is unbelievable, we've got go find them!" Yugi exclaimed slapping his palm to his face.

"I agree! Who knows what kind of things they've gotten into!" Ryou proclaimed as the two of them ran for the door.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Anzu asked as she watched the two of them sprint.

"We'll be right back!" Yugi shouted to her as they made their way outside of the building.

"Any ideas as to where they might be?" Ryou asked hopefully as he darted along side Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, and Ryou sighed.

"Maybe Malik will give us a hand!" Ryou said with a bit of optimism.

"Good idea, Ryou, we need to find them ASAP. You know how Bakura can be.." Yugi said picking up his pace.

Ryou thought of the last time he left Bakura unattented with Yami. His eyes grew wide; "Oh my! You're right!" and he picked up his pace and bolted past Yugi.

"Hey Ryou, wait for me! I have short legs!" Yugi shouted behind him as he chased after Ryou.

* * *

_Back at the Ishtar residence..._

Malik was all of a sudden standing in nothing but a pair of silky black boxers.

"Now, I command you to dress up in your sister's clothing!" Marik said cackling as he watched Marik head torward Isis' dresser.

"Order him to put on the dress!" Yami snickered behind Marik.

"And put on the dress!" Marik commanded

"Dont forget the bra!" Bakura added mischeviously.

"Put--"

"Oh, and the girly makeup too!" Yami laughed.

"Don't forget her jewelery!" Bakura exclaimed.

Marik's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Shut up already! I'm in control of his mind, so you two keep quiet!"

Malik came out wearing a long traditional Egyptian dress, complete with the womanly headdress and shoes.

"Oh. My. Ra." The three yami's murmured in awe at the Hikari in front of them. They all broke into laughter at once.

"Marik, I didn't think your hikari could look anymore girly than he did, but this... proved me wrong!" Bakura announced as he began snapping pictures of Malik in drag.

Marik crossed his arms and got a smug look on his face. "It's not like he looks anymore girly than your hikari does everyday!"

"...The sight of your hikari, makes my hikari look masculine." Bakura stated smirking.

"My hikari will always look more manly than your little cream puff of a hikari even in drag!" Marik barked.

Bakura, who was getting annoyed narrowed his eyes. "At least my hikari doesn't wear makeup!"

Marik was also feeling extremely bitter. "Well, at least MY hikari doesn't have long girly hair, and a petite body frame!"

"Marik, you're starting to piss me off!" Bakura roared ferociously as he clenched his millennium ring in his hand.

"I'm pissing you off? You're pissing me off!" Marik declared furiously as he lifted the millennium rod. "I know you're just angry because your hikari looks just like a damn female!"

Bakura scowled at him and then the millennium ring started to glow a bright yellow, and a golden ray emitted from it and shot out torwards Marik. Marik ducked and it darted torwards a mirror, richoceting off of it, and finally striking the living room couch causing it to fade away to the shadow realm.

"What the hell?!" Marik exclaimed. "You'll pay dearly for that tomb robber! I loved that couch!" He whipped out the millennium rod and directed and attack torwards Bakura.

Bakura, being the quick-witted thief he is, manuvered away from the blast and letting it hit the microwave causing it to vanish to the shadow realm.

Malik, who just now snapped out of the mind control he was temporarily under, blinked twice and looked down at the odd fabric he was wearing. He immediently became flustered. "Why am I in a dress!?" He looked up only to see a violent battle of the millennium items between Marik and Bakura, with Yami watching and ducking when a ray of light came too close.

"Marik, Bakura!" bellowed Yami, "I this has got to----"

"Shut up Pharoah!" The two firey deranged yami's yelled in unison sending an attack torward Yami.

"Ack!" Yami shrieked as he dove to the floor avoiding the blast.

"Ahhhh! You're destroying my house!" Marik shouted panicked. "Stop!"

Malik's demands were in vain. Neither of the two demented Yami's were paying any attention to him. He was furious at their wild behavior, so he took things into his own hands.

Malik stormed over to where the two were battling, doding quite a few off blasts and managed to grab a hold of the millennium rod causing it to direct one of Marik's attacks to the tv, making it completely vanish.

* * *

Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter! ^_^

-The Lunar Rainbow


	5. Hikari's to the rescue

A/N: Again, I just wanted to say: Thank you for the fabulous reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, 4-kids would have never gotten a hold of it! :P

* * *

"Hikari! Let go!" Marik demanded as he yanked the millennium rod attempting to pull it free from Malik's grasp.

"No! I'm not letting you keep it!" Malik shouted as he kept a firm grip on the rod.

The two blonde Egyptians had a game of tug-a-war with the ancient artifact until a large beam of light emitted from it, causing them both to zip to different corners of the room leaving the rod unattended in the middle of the floor.

The lavender-eyed boys took once glance at the rod, and then at each other. At that instant, both of them charged for the millennium rod.

Once they arrived to the area where the millennium rod was, it was gone.

"Ra damn it! Not again!" Malik exclaimed angrily.

Bakura gave a mischevious grin, while twirling the rod in his hand.

"Bakura! Good, you have the rod. Now give it to me!" Marik ordered.

"I don't think so Marik.. you just left it laying around.. so maybe i'll keep it this time." Bakura said smirking as he looked at the golden rod gleaming in the light.

"I'll make you regret those words tomb robber!" Marik said furiously.

"And what are you gonna do? I have two millennium items, and all the power." Bakura admitted proudly crossing his arms.

"You may have the power of the millennium items, but I have the power of muscle!" Marik cried before he lunged himself at Bakura knocking him to the ground.

The two yami's were in a fist fight rolling everywhere destroying vases and various objects they passed by.

Malik had reached his breaking point. "That is the last straw, I've had enough of you two!" he declared ripping off Isis' dress he was wearing for reasons unknown to him. Malik suddenly dived into the fight.

Yami looked at the three of them rolling around on the carpet for a while, and he was bored. So, he began reading a manga he found laying on the coffee table.

The moblie-ground battle somehow moved it's way torward Yami, knocking into his foot.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed irritated. "Can you move this fight in the other direction?"

"Shut up Pharoah!" Bakura snapped before recieving a punch to the chin, courtesy of Marik.

"That's it!" Yami roared standing up and throwing the manga down. "I've had enough of you two telling me what to do. I'm the Pharoah for Ra's sake!" Yami then joined the fight.

***

Ryou and Yugi arrived at the Ishtar's front door, panting and out of breath from running so fiercely.

Just as Yugi raised his hand to knock on the front door, there was a loud crashing sound coming from the house.

"What on earth was that?" Yugi asked turning his head torward Ryou.

"I don't know." Ryou replied with a concerned look on his face. "Let's go in to see if everything is alright."

Yugi nodded and turned the handle of the door. Once Yugi had the door fully opened, Ryou and Yugi beheld quite an odd sight. A lot of large random holes were spread out all over the floor and ceiling, a large amount of objects were noticeably absent, a few vases had shattered all over the place, and there was a trail of blood (that looked like it was dripping at one time) leading from the dining room to the kitchen.

The four brawling boys rolled their way torward the intrance of the Ishtar residence where Ryou and Yugi stood.

They gasped and the two hikari's said with a firm tone, "Yami!" "Bakura!"

Hearing the two hikari's, the yamis and Malik froze as if time stopped. Yami had one of his hands grasping Marik's collar, and he was somehow holding the millennium ring, Marik was holding a chunk of Bakura's silvery white mane in his hand grasping the millennium rod in the other, with Malik hanging on to it while he had a hold of Marik's ear, Bakura had Yami in a head lock while sitting on Malik who had the millennium puzzle at hand.

Bakura released Yami's head slowly. "Hikari," he smirked. "How's it going?"

Ryou crossed his arms and gave a stern look to his yami.

"Yami! What are you doing?" Yugi asked confused and slightly annoyed.

Yami, let go of Marik's shirt and said, "..uh, long story.."

"Where is Malik?" Ryou asked strictly.

"Under your yami's skinny ass!" Malik muttered as he shoved Bakura off of him violently.

"What's going on Malik?" Yugi asked confused. "Did they cause all this trouble? and why aren't you wearing any pants?"

Malik looked down at his boxers and blushed. "Well, first of all, YES they caused me all this trouble. Those three, took my millennium rod, tied me up, destroyed my house, forced me to eat meat, and THEN they send everything to the shadow realm!" he shouted, taking this opportunity to snatch the millennium rod out of the grip of Marik.

"Don't forget the mind control." Bakura added.

"Shut up!" Malik snapped. "Ugh, this is terrible! What will my sister say?" he sat down on the floor where the couch used to be.

Ryou looked with symphathy at Malik. "I'm so sorry Malik! I should never have let him wander off. From now on I will keep Bakura on a leash."

Bakura glared at his Hikari. "Ryou, I'm not a damn dog!"

Ryou ignorned Bakura and turned to Malik. "Is there anything we can do to help with this mess our yami's caused?"

Malik stood up and towered over the three yami's on the floor tapping his millennium rod in his hand. "Before I say anything, I do believe some punishment is in order."

* * *

Please Review! ^_^

-The Lunar Rainbow


	6. Arguing and punishment

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Bakura would have been in the anime a lot more often!

* * *

Marik gulped as his hikari stared him down with a glare that would give even Seto Kaiba a scare.

"It was Bakura's idea!" Marik said pointing at Bakura.

"What!?" Bakura exclaimed. "You thought of feeding him the meat, and you were the one using mind control!"

"You can't prove that!" Marik shot back.

"You're a evil psychotic lunatic Marik." Bakura said crossing his arms proving his point.

"Why thank you!" Marik smirked. "We have something in common then."

"I'm not as psychotic as you Marik." Bakura stated smugly.

Ryou cut into their argument. "But, Bakura.. you cut the heads off of dolls with butterknives!"

Bakura gave somewhat of a pout and shot Ryou a glare.

Marik bursted into laughter. "Why do you have dolls? Or do they belong to your hikari?"

"Okay, that's it you! You're going straight to the shadow realm!" Bakura threatened as he felt for his millennium ring around his neck, only to find it missing. "Where the hell is my my millennium ring?!"

"Ahem". Yami said getting Bakura's attention as he twirled the ring around on his finger. "It was on the floor, so I claimed it as my own."

"Pharaoh, give it to me now!" Bakura commanded with a fierce tone.

"I don't think you'll get it back by behaving that way." Yami grinned. "I am the Pharaoh, so.. beg for it peasant!"

"Why you--!" Bakura shouted as he was about to attack Yami, until he felt someone holding him by his hair preventing him from moving.

"Bakura! Stop acting like a maniac." Ryou said sternly holding his yami's silvery locks.

"And Yami, quit abusing your power!" Yugi said snatching the millennium ring away from his darker half and giving it to Ryou.

"Sorry.." The two yami's mumbled in a barely audiable tone.

Marik began cackling at the other two for their misfortune.

Malik began, "Marik, don't think you'll be getting off easy because I still have ways of dealing with you!" he whipped out the millennium rod and pointed it at Marik.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"I will not allow you to have any more candy. I think the excessive amount of sugar does things to your brain." Malik said now lowering the rod.

Marik whined. "But Hikari, you blame everything on sugar! And I can't take you seriously when you're scolding me in your underwear."

"Wha---" Malik's face became slightly flushed. "Ugh, no more candy and that's final!" he then began to look around for his clothes.

"I think he should put the dress back on." Yami said with a chuckle.

"I agree Pharaoh, he looked pretty; like a princess... or crossdresser.." Bakura added.

Malik's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I've had enough of you three and your mischief!" He huffed forgetting about his clothes. He was preparing to strike one of them, until he found himself being held back by Ryou and Yugi.

"Malik, let us handle our yami's, we can keep them under control!" Ryou assured him.

"And just how are you going to do that? They're always arguing, making rude comments, being mischevious, driving me nuts, or at each others throats!" Malik stated with a stern look on his face.

"Malik, just attend to your yami, we'll take care of ours." Yugi said with a sweet smile.

***

_Moments later..._

Ryou had Bakura beside him attached to a leash, Malik had Marik in a straight jacket, while Yugi had a piece of duct tape over Yami's mouth, keeping him at his side.

"Wow, this worked out perfect!" Malik beamed looking at all the yami's all taken care of.

Bakura bursted into a bustle of laughter when he saw Yami and Marik. "You fools look absolutely ridiculous!"

"I look no more ridiculous than you with that leash doggie boy!" Marik snapped.

Yami just narrowed his eyes since the tape was preventing him from making witty remarks.

Bakura decided to take advantage of Yami's vulerability. "What was that Pharaoh? I didn't hear you."

Yami, who was now full of rage, silently walked over to Bakura and kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch!" Bakura growled. "You'll pay for that Pharoah!" he lunged himself at Yami only to be jerked back by the leash he was on, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

Yami snickered to himself, and Marik laughed obnoxiously.

Bakura snarled. "Okay, that's it! You're both dead."

"Enough!" All three Hikari's bellowed in unison.

The three darks stopped and turned to glance at their lighter halves.

"Look, this has gone on long enough. You three together are absolute trouble!" Malik declared.

"I agree." Yugi said strictly. "I think we should come up with a harsher punishment, seeing as this one isn't working out that well."

"I have the perfect one!" Ryou exclaimed grinning. "They should-----"

Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Pardon me." Malik said as he strided torwards the constant ringing phone.

* * *

Please review, I love to hear your thoughts! ^_^

-The Lunar Rainbow


	7. Cleaning

Disclaimer: I think by now, you've realized Yu-Gi-Oh definately doesn't belong to me, since I'm no where near as amazing as Takahashi-sensei!

* * *

"Hello?" Malik said as he answered the phone.

"Hello Malik, how is everything going?" Isis asked on the other line.

"Isis!" Malik gulped. "Everything is fine sister, why do you ask?"

"Well, I left my younger brother alone in the house with a psycho... why wouldn't I ask?"

Malik chuckled nervously. "That's true.."

"Well, Rishid and I are just now finishing up with the errands, and we'll be home soon okay?"

"......."

"Malik?"

"Okay Isis."

"We'll see you soon. Goodbye."

"...Bye."

_*Click*_

"Oh my Ra!" Malik exclaimed as hung up the phone. He whirled around and took a look at the absolute wreck that used to be his house. "Oh man, what am I going to do? This place is in ruins, and Isis will be here soon!"

Yugi walked over to Malik and put a hand on his shoulder. "Malik we'll help you fix the house as good as new!"

Malik turned to Yugi. "Oh, Yugi I couldn't ask you to do that. It's not your fault that my house is destroyed..."

"But, Yami DID help in some of this mischief and he is my darker-half, so I will help you to get your home looking good as new!" Yugi said triumpantly. "Besides, it's not in that bad of shape, it shouldn't take long!"

Just as Yugi finished speaking, a large portion of the celiling caved in and came crashing to the ground.

Malik just gave Yugi a look and Yugi sweatdropped.

"Malik, since it was their fault, we will ALL help you clean up this mess." Ryou chirped.

Bakura shot a glare at Ryou. "Thanks for volunteering us Hikari." he said with great sarcasm.

"Bakura, I bet most of this was your fault anyway, and Marik you have to help too!" Ryou said narrowing his eyebrows and putting on the fierciest face his sweet, innocent facial features could muster.

Marik whispered to Bakura. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?"

Bakura sighed, "Just do what he says, he doesn't look scary but he can turn into a ferocious beast."

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? I've seen bunnies more ferocious than him."

"Hey! You two, get to cleaning up! One of you get the blood off the floor tiles, and the other needs to start bringing stuff back from the shadow realm." Malik snapped.

"....I call the blood!" Bakura said bearing his sharp animalistic like canines. He then made his way over to the kitchen.

Bakura got down on all fours and began to lick the drops of blood off the floor feverishly.

Ryou passed by the kitchen with an arm full of supplies for reparing the ceiling and noticed Bakura barbarically licking the floor tiles. " 'Kura! That's discusting! I know you have a blood fetish, but this is ridiculous."

While scolding Bakura, a sharp nail accidentally fell out of his hands and cut his finger, causing a miniscule amount of thick red liquid to ooze from the hardly noticeable slice in his thumb. "Oh darn." Ryou said to himself.

Shortly after Bakura was finished "cleaning" all the blood off the floor with his tounge, he sniffed the air and dirverted his attention torwards Ryou.. more specifically, Ryou's thumb. Without warning, he lunged himself at Ryou; causing him to shriek and drop all his supplies on the floor.

In an instant, a good portion Ryou's hand was engulfed by Bakura's blood-thirsty mouth.

"Eww!" Ryou said discusted as he could feel the warm dampness inside of his yami's mouth. "Bakura, let my hand go!"

Moments later, Bakura released his lighter half's hand, which was now dripping in his saliva. "You're not bleeding anymore Hikari."

"...Yes Bakura I see that. Uh, thank you." Ryou looked devestatingly sickened at his spit-soaked hand. "...Bakura, go clean up the mess in the kitchen."

Bakura smirked, licked his lips and obeyed his Hikari's command.

* * *

"Marik, bring back everything that was sent to the shadow realm. Now." Malik demanded untying the straight jacket off his yami.

"I can't. I don't have the millennium rod.." Marik simply stated. "So, if you want me to do anything, you'll need to give it back to me Hikari."

Malik groaned, and looked back. Ryou had the millennium ring, and Yugi had the millennium puzzle, so if there was any trouble, it would be two against one. "Very well Marik, but ONLY use it to bring the items back from the shadow realm. If you start misbehaving and causing chaos when using it, then you will never be trusted again, understood?"

Marik nodded, and Malik handed him the rod.

Marik clenched the millennium rod in his hand and walked over to where the tv used to be. Malik was watching him keenly.

The tv soon appeared back in it's original place. Malik seemed happy with his yami obeying the rules, so he turned his back and returned to clean the house.

Marik grinned evily. "Oh Hikari, you are so naive."

"All this being evil stuff is tiring." Marik sighed. He sat down, on what he thought was the couch, but there was nothing there, causing him to go plummetting into the carpet.

"What the hell! Where is the couch?!" He exclaimed. "Oh yeah, that damned tomb robber sent it to the shadow realm. I guess I have no choice but to bring back this junk."

* * *

"Okay, hold still Yami." Yugi said as he grasped the tip of the silver duct tape that was confined to the former Pharoah's mouth.

Within a few seconds, Yugi ripped the tape clean off Yami's tender lips.

"Oww!" Yami exclaimed touching his now raw mouth. "I hate when you do that!"

Yugi just gave a cute smirk. "Yami, you need to help too. I want you to help Ryou patch up the holes in the ceiling."

"Alright." Yami said heading torwards Ryou, who was standing on a ladder reparing the ceiling the best he could.

"Hello Yami, would you mind handing me the caulking?" Ryou asked as he was tending to the edge of the ceiling.

Yami looked around the pile of supplies for the caulking, but he had no idea what caulking was so, he assumed there was none in the pile. "I don't think there is any here.. where would it be?"

"Oh, maybe I left it in the bathroom.. could you go get it for me please?" Ryou asked politely.

"Sure." Yami said as he walked into the bathroom. _"Caulking... what does caulking look like? Maybe when I see it, I'll know what it is."_ Yami went through all the drawers, then started opening the cabinets. He moved a few bottles out of the way and spotted a tube hidden deep in the cabinet that he believed to be caulking and grabbed it and headed back over to Ryou.

"Ryou, I found the caulking!" Yami said proudly as he handed Ryou the tube.

"Thank you very much Yami! You're so helpful." Ryou stopped attending to the ceiling for a moment and accepted the tube. He took one glance at it and froze. His eyes widened, while a deep rosy pink color caressed his pale cheeks.

"Something wrong Ryou?" Yami asked kindly.

Ryou stuttered shyly. "...Y-Yami, this is lube."

"Lube?" Yami asked naively.

* * *

Hee hee, I decided to pick on Yami this chapter.

Be sure to leave me a review on your way out, I love hearing what you have to say. ^_^

I love my reviewers!

You guys seriously make my day.

Lots of love and fluff,

The Lunar Rainbow


	8. Isis returns

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, my name would be Kazuki Takahashi, and since it's not, I obviously don't.

* * *

Everything was running smoothly so far, Ryou was almost done reparing the damage done to the ceiling to the best of his ability, without Yami's help; and Marik was actually doing what he was told for once which was a good change. But, no one had heard from Bakura in a while.. so Malik decided it was time to go check up on him in the kitchen.

Malik walked into the white tiled kitchen looking for Bakura. "Bakura, is everything----- Bakura!"

The refridgerator was wide open and food was all over the floor. Beans were spilled, soup was oozing all over the place, leftovers were dumped out of the containers, and peels of oranges and bananas were thrown carelessly just outside of the trashcan.

Bakura was sitting on the floor with a mouthfull of koshari. "What?" _(*koshari- an egyptian food close to chili) _

"This place is a complete wreck! You're supposed to help clean up! Not make more of a mess." Malik sighed. "And that koshari was mine!"

Bakura smirked, "Finders keepers, and besides I was starving."

"You don't have to make my kitchen look like a pig sty! I'm trying to hurry everything up before Isis and Rishid get home you know, and you're making it worse!" Malik complained. "Now, clean it up!"

Bakura swallowed the food he had in his mouth. "Okay, okay. Geez, you're worse than my hikari. Speaking of my hikari, where is he?"

"Ryou is finishing reparing the ceiling you destroyed in the living room." Malik stated. "Why?"

"I'll be right back." Bakura answered walking out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Where are you going? You have to clean up this mess!" Malik shouted.

"I said, I'll be right back." Bakura said making his way torwards Ryou.

**

Ryou was slowly coming down the tall ladder, as he just finished up putting the formerly demolished ceiling back on.

"Ryou!"

"Ah!" Ryou yelled startled. He fell down the rest of the steps and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Calm down Hikari, it's me." Bakura said smirking at his Hikari's clumsiness.

Ryou rubbed his sore behind, and stood up. "And you think I wouldn't have screamed if I knew it was you?"

Bakura rolled his eyes and the comment, and said, "Ryou, give me the millennium ring. I need to use it."

Ryou clasped the ancient ring in his hand and raised and eyebrow to his yami. "For what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just give it to me!" Bakura demanded.

"You won't tell me, so it must be bad.. meaning you're not getting it." Ryou said sternly.

"Fine. I'll just take it by force." Bakura said with a malicious grin.

"Bakura, don't try anything funny.. I've got the millennium ring!" Ryou said threateningly.

Bakura just smirked and with a few swift movements, he poked Ryou on a particular spot in the side, sending Ryou into a fit of giggles. He then took this opportunity to snatch the millennium ring around his Hikari's neck.

After he stopped laughing, Ryou pouted. "Bakura! That was cheap. How did you even know I was ticklish there anyway?"

Bakura just smirked, "I have my ways." He turned his back to Ryou and walked back into the kitchen where Malik was wiping up some of the soup on the kitchen tiles.

"Unless you want a one way trip to the shadow realm, I suggest you get of the way Malik." Bakura commanded.

"What!? You can't send my dishes to the shadow realm!" Malik exclaimed getting up and throwing away the soup-soaked towel.

"Watch me." Bakura said smugly as the millennium ring started to glow a bright golden color and almost immidently, the complete mess on the floor vanished.

Malik put his palm to his face and groaned as he watched the dishes dissappear. "Oh Bakura.."

"See, everything is clean now." Bakura stated, as the kitchen sparkled.

"Ugh, whatever... since you have the millennium ring back, go help Marik retrieve some of the more noticeable items you two carelessly sent to the shadow realm." Malik said crossing his arms.

"Fair enough.." Bakura said as he walked torwards Marik.

Marik was in the dining room, but it didn't look like he was getting anything back from the shadow realm, but instead he was sitting on the floor with a doll laughing maniacally."

"Marik, what are you doing?" Bakura asked crossing his arms

"Bakura!" Marik exclaimed putting the doll behind his back. "What do you want?"

"What's behind your back Marik?" Bakura questioned him narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing!" Marik said clenching the doll behind his back.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" Bakura said as he grabbed Marik's arm and yanked it from behind his back revealing a bleach blonde barbie.

Bakura chuckled and held the barbie by it's hair. "Well, well. Look who plays with dolls!"

Marik shot Bakura a glare, and snatched the barbie out of his grip. "Shut up tomb robber, I know you play with them too! But unlike you, I torture mine."

"Torturing is playing with them Marik! I sever their heads, it's completely different, it's not "playing" any longer if they're dead!" Bakura shot back.

"No it's not! You're still playing with them, reguardless if they're severed or not!" Marik argued.

Bakura growled and brought out his millennium ring. "Alright, I have a solution, let's settle this the way we always settle things."

"Fine by me!" Marik raised the millennium rod, and soon, all hell broke loose.

Beams of light shot from each corner of the room, diving in random directions, making glass shatter, and gave the ceiling, and floor fresh new gaping holes.

"Die tomb robber!" Marik cackled.

"Ladies first!" Bakura said as he shot a beam of light at Marik.

Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Yami rushed into the dining room after hearing several crashing and banging noises.

"Ah!! Not again!" Malik yelled devestated. "Stop! Please!"

"Bakura! Stop this fighting now, or I won't make steak anymore!" Ryou threatened.

Bakura stopped for a moment and whined. "Hikari! That's not fair."

"It's very fair, and If you value your steak then I suggest you stop this shadow duel." Ryou said with authority.

"Fine." Bakura released his millennium ring from his grasp, letting it fall gracefully against his chest.

Marik laughed evily, "I win! You surrendered!"

"I'll let you have this victory tomb keeper.. but, don't get used to it." Bakura said crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik looked around at his house. Once again, it was in absolute shambles. Malik collapsed to his knees. "Well, I guess theres nothing more I can do.. i'll just have to accept my fate."

Yugi looked with pity at Malik. "Oh Malik I'm sorry.."

Malik sighed. "No, it's fine.. I'll just------"

Just then, the golden handle of the front door jiggled slightly.

"Eeeek! It's Isis!" Malik screamed. "You guys have to leave, now! Quick, go out the back!" Malik quickly shoved the two hikari's and their two yami's out the back door.

* * *

"Well, that was rude." Bakura muttered. "And after all we did for him."

Yami snickered at Bakura's comment.

"Bakura!" Ryou snatched the millennium ring back from Bakura and took his arm. "Come on, you've caused enough mischief for one day!"

"Maybe we'll be back in time for the end of the tour at least!" Yugi chirped as he began walking back with everyone.

"Great idea Yugi! We should hurry, we don't want to miss anything else!" Ryou said grinning.

"Even if we did miss it, at least we'll all be back for the second part of the cemenar tomorrow!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.

Yami and Bakura gave each other an identical look of loathing, then the two yami's groaned in unison.

* * *

Malik turned off all the lights in the house, making the house pitch black, hoping that it would make some sort of a difference.

The door creaked open and a too familiar voice spoke.

"Malik? Why are the lights off?" Isis asked as she flipped on the light switch only to see her baby brother groveling at her feet. "Isis! I'm so sorry! Please don't be too angry with me over this wreck! It isn't my fault the house is in ruins!"

Isis looked around and blinked. "Malik, what are you talking about? What wreck?"

Malik sat up. "It's everywhere! The holes in the------" He looked around and everything looked as it did before Isis left, the house was in one piece, and absolutely nothing was out of place. "Wha-- what?!"

"Brother, where are your clothes?" Isis asked as she beheld her baby brother wearing nothing but a pair of silky black boxers.

"I- uh- it's a long story." Malik said, still baffled how the house returned to normal.

"Hikari, do us all a favor." Marik said as he threw Malik his clothes. Marik put his lips to his lighter half's ear and whispered. "You can thank me for returning everything back to normal with shadow magic later... and for the record, any of us yami's could've done it anytime we wanted. Oh, and Malik, I had fun today. We'll definately have to have torture time again, very soon." he grinned evilly and walked away, with his cape swishing behind him.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Marik is being helpful!" Isis beamed. "I am impressed Malik.. I have to say, I honestly didn't believe you were capable of caring for Marik and staying home without supervision, but you proved me wrong. Malik, you've convinced me; from now on, you can stay home with Marik on your own."

Malik's eye's widened at the thought of having to go through absolute hell over again. "NO! Please, I need a babysitter! Rishid! Isis! NEVER leave me home alone with him again!" He pleaded hugging his older sister's waist tightly.

Isis and Rishid gave each other a confused look.

"But, Master Malik.. you always said you're too old for a babysitter, and you were capable of caring for your own yami." Rishid stated politely.

"I take everything back! Just please! Please, don't leave me alone again!" Malik begged gripping Isis' waist tighter with his toned arms.

"Alright Malik, Rishid will watch you from now on as always.. and please let go of my waist, you're crushing me." Isis said looking down at her younger brother squeezing her slim torso.

"Thank you! Thank you sister!" Malik said cheerfully, releasing Isis from his tight grip.

Rishid and Isis were still quite puzzled at Malik's sudden change in attitude torwards his independance, but both decided it was best not to ask any questions.

***

Malik learned a very important lesson today; three hikari's are better than one, but three yami's are way too many.

_For every yami, there is always one hikari._

Owari.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

You know, I actually thought of the plot to this story when I was restless one night at 1 AM..

Please **Review**!

-The Lunar Rainbow


End file.
